


In The Bluebells

by Bakuzan_Sickle_Claw



Category: Jurassic Park (Movies)
Genre: Allergies, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Flower-related sex offender registry, Flowers, Hiding, I Love You, I wrote this for a beautiful human being, Nipple Licking, Nipples, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Outdoor Sex, POV Male Character, Puffy Nipples, Rough Sex, Sneezing, Voyeurism, Woman on Top, sneeze fetish, with beautiful kinks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-20
Updated: 2015-11-20
Packaged: 2018-05-02 12:20:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5248061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bakuzan_Sickle_Claw/pseuds/Bakuzan_Sickle_Claw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>or: What The Random Guy in the Garden May or May Not Have Seen but Definitely Heard</p><p>On a date to the botanical garden, Alice learns about Ian's little "problem" with flowers and offers to help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In The Bluebells

**Author's Note:**

  * For [last_mrs_malcolm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/last_mrs_malcolm/gifts).



> This was written as a gift for the lovely Last Mrs. Malcolm; if you haven't read her "When Ian Met Alice" series, I recommend that you do so before reading this, as it establishes context for this and you'll get your rocks off. I don't own JP or either of these characters.

It’s a true testament to how much I care about Alice that I actually _wanted _to go to the botanical garden with her. For one, when I go out with girls on the first few dates I usually take them to museums—you wouldn’t believe, after I explain ‘em through a few exhibits on evolution or genetics or whatever else I happen to have a repository of useless knowledge about, how many girls are ready to head back to my apartment and make some discoveries of their own. Flowers, though, I know nothing about, except what kinds always make my girlfriends’ friends the most jealous of them on Valentine’s Day. And second, it was allergy season. Normally that wouldn’t have been much of a problem, but it was the middle of summer and we were in a giant dome filled with little pollen dispensaries, and walking in there was really bringing whatever happened on myself. But did I think about that when Alice suggested we go for a walk in the garden after lunch? No, of course not, it didn’t even cross my mind, so the two of us headed next door and paid our admission.__

__When we walked in the door was about when I remembered my predicament and how screwed I might be in the next few minutes—how was I supposed to get lucky if I couldn’t even get a coherent sentence out without sneezing all over the fucking place? But I decided to go ahead anyway, because guys like me don’t get stunners like Alice alone in large, empty public places very often and besides, I thought I could conceal my little problem. Well, as you may be able to guess, I was way fucking wrong._ _

__We started our way down this path lined with—actually, for the life of me I have no idea what those plants were, let’s just call them gardenias because I could give a shit— flowers, and for the first few minutes that I went without leaning too close to the ground or getting anywhere near low-hanging cherry tree branches, I thought I was in the clear. But then I reached over and picked a tulip to put in Alice’s hair, and I realized too late what was gonna happen. She was giving me this adorable smile and blushing a little, and I didn’t wanna look away, but I felt a tickle building up in my nose and thought _Oh, shit._ I tried to hide it by burying my nose in my sleeve, but there was a definite, sharp “Ch-ch-choo!” that you could’ve heard on the other side of the city. The look on Alice’s face did a 180, and I was starting to cut my losses and suggest leaving when she grabbed my arm and pulled me back. About then was when I saw her expression; it wasn’t at all surprised or disgusted, like I’d expected, but it definitely did imply me getting pulled into some dirt and pounded in one way or another. She started kissing me before I could get a single word in and, before I knew it, we were finding a magnolia tree to hide behind like a couple of teenagers. Once we got under one, there was a flower hanging right next to my face and I kept punctuating my kisses with tiny, dry sneezes. Believe me, though, that did _not _deter Alice, and I was almost ready to just fuck her against that flimsy tree when we started to hear footsteps on the other side of the garden.____

______Now don’t get me wrong— about then I would’ve fucked Alice in the back of the historical museum next door, right under an oil painting of a miserable-looking pioneer woman, if she’d asked me to. But right at that moment, the circumstances converged in such a beautifully specific way that my brain and sex drive went on red alert and I wanted nothing more than to take Alice for a brisk and pleasant jog in any direction away from there. See, this was all _familiar_. As soon as I heard those footsteps, my mind immediately flashed back to a few months ago, and the feeling of fucking Alice against a Jeep while a certain squinty-eyed, mouth-breathing paleontologist spied on us from a nearby bush came back to me. Just my luck, really—I had thought I’d never see Alice again, she’d tracked me down after I’d gotten out of the hospital, and now that luck was smiling on me and I finally had the chance to have anything resembling a normal relationship, we were about to get peeked at just like it was our first day together all over again.___ _ _ _

________There’s no way Alice didn’t hear that sound, she’s got ears like a hunting dog and could probably hear a fly buzzing in the next state over. So when she yanked me down by the shoulders and we tumbled together into a patch of blue flowers, her landing on top of me and suppressing a giggle, I knew it had to have been deliberate. I tried to stop her, I said, “Baby, we’re gonna get—” but she wasn’t having any of it. She got more comfortable on top of me, settling her legs on either side of my waist, and started kissing her way down my jaw and neck just as calmly as if we were in an empty house. I wriggled halfheartedly and tried to get up before the guy in there saw us and put me on the flower-related sex offender registry, but she pinned me down, and about when she got down to my nipple, I stopped minding._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________I’m not some sort of inexperienced teenager—I’ve gotten around and done sex acts that I either can’t pronounce or that I’m too worried to pronounce in public. So I don’t say this kind of thing often, but I had honestly never had that done to me before. Somehow over the course of 42 years, not a single woman has ever seen my nipples as much more than a couple of decorative ornaments. But not Alice. She went straight for ‘em, and when I finished worrying about getting garden soil in my chest hair, it struck me like a tidal wave just how _good _it felt. She was busy running her tongue lightly in rapid circles around both of my nipples, and imagine how surprised I was not only to feel them harden, but to hear myself gasp. I tried for a second to reconcile the rapidly fading worries about being seen with the incredible feeling that was starting to creep up inside of me, but when she looked up, met my eyes and grinned, those worries went right out the damn door.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________I didn’t say anything, but she must have known how much I approved, because she doubled down on her efforts. She licked me quickly, flicking her tongue over each nipple like she was somehow trying to make them even harder, and then bobbed her head down to slowly suck on one while she kneaded the other between her fingers. Every single time her finger or her tongue moved a fraction of an inch, a brand-new zing of pleasure shot through me, and if she hadn’t mercifully been keeping me still, I would’ve been squirming around and uprooting every flower in the whole bed. Now how was I gonna explain _that_ to—___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________The flowers! Dammit, I’d forgotten where we were, and apparently even my sinuses had only been concentrating only on what Alice’s magic tongue was doing. I looked back down at her head and those gorgeous lips wrapped around my right nipple, and I almost lost myself in the world of amazing sensations again, but my nose had caught wind of trouble to be made and I could feel distinct pressure building up in my sinuses. Very quickly, hoping she wouldn’t notice, I turned my head to the side and forced out three quick, nearly silent sneezes, and that relieved a bit of the growing need. But the rest was still there, and having to decide between holding it in and feeling better— but being heard— grew tougher and tougher by the second as my head started to get foggier and heat started to fill my body. Hell, with the way Alice was licking me with just the right amount of pressure and _all that softness_ , it’s a wonder I could even remember my own damn name.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“A-Alice… baby, I’m…” I whispered, and she pulled back slowly with a knowing grin, keeping my left nipple in between her teeth for a moment as she pulled away. I swallowed. “Honey, I—I—this is a bad place for—”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“Feeling tickled?” she asked, smiling brightly even though her eyes were still dark with desire._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“Y—yeah, I guess you could say that.” I was still heavily panting, as if she hadn’t stopped moving her tongue at all._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________She leaned over and whispered in my ear, “Go ahead, let it out. I don’t mind.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“Don’t mind? Honey, you don’t want me sneezing everywhere right in the middle of—” She shut me up with a kiss, and I kept my mouth closed as she reached over and picked one of the bluebell flowers from near her head. Wordlessly, she waved it right under my nose, and before I could make any effort to stop myself, I leaned over and let out a loud, punctuated “Achoo!” toward my shoulder. I could feel it help a bit, but we were still in a garden full of my own personal allergy hell, and I could tell that at least one more sneeze would be making an appearance. I looked up in panic and began an apology, but Alice wasn’t nearly as deterred as I thought she’d be. In fact, the effect of the sneeze was immediate, and if her wide eyes and shimmying hips were any indication, she didn’t seem to mind my outburst at all. It took a second for the pieces to click together in my mind, and then I froze and smiled, my worries gone and replaced with much different plans._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________I shifted upward and she moved to accommodate me out of instinct, and I leapt on the opportunity. In one swift move, I had her on her back in the dirt, and I was leaning over her with my hands on either side of her head and my erection pressed against her thigh. She didn’t seem fazed at all by the turn of events, giggling with glee and kissing me again. As I pulled my lips away from hers, I swept her brown ponytail out of the dirt with one hand and grabbed a bluebell with the other. I kissed the side of her face, listening to her little _hmms _of happiness as I unbuttoned her blouse, unhooked her bra and nestled the flower in between her tits. And my God, what a work of art those tits were. They were perfectly round and so pale and soft, and as if that weren’t perfect enough, she had the most gorgeous puffy nipples I’d ever laid eyes on. They looked so beautifully soft, and I wouldn’t have looked away from them at that moment if a bomb had gone off next door.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________I felt myself being irresistibly drawn downward toward the two hardened, pink little buds, and I made sure to murmur, “Oh Alice, oh baby, these are _perfect _” before I closed my mouth around the right one. I couldn’t believe how much she loved that—her legs tightened upward and I felt her suppressing a heavy moan. Well, if she liked that, there was more where that came from. I continued on her right nipple, lovingly circling it and then running the flat end of my tongue over it, letting her feel the warm smoothness and then my rougher taste buds along the sensitive surface. Over and over I continued in teasing patterns, slow circles followed by quick flicks and then deep, satisfying sucks. She was trying her hardest to hold in her mewling, and I could feel her body quivering beneath me, turning into putty in my hands.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________I smiled as I moved my head across her chest to the other nipple, and as my nose passed over the bluebell, I managed to turn to the side before letting out a long series of drawn out “Ahhh—ah-CHOO!”s. I allowed myself a sigh of relief as I languidly started licking the left nipple and Alice leaned against me, shaking hard and crying out against my shoulder. Since we clearly weren’t concerning ourselves with our possible spectator anymore, I nestled my lips against the side of her breast and let out a groan before running my tongue over the hardened nipple. She kept quivering and trying to wrap her legs around me as I began sucking, quickly finding the patterns and amounts of pressure that made her squirm the most. It only took a minute or so before she started moaning, “Ian—Ian, please, I—please…”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“Okay, okay,” I breathed as I got off of her and she sat up with a dazed expression. I lay down on my back, unzipped my jeans, pushed down my boxers and urgently whispered, “C’mon. C’mere.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Alice didn’t need to be told twice. She crawled over me, jostling the flower stems around us, and roughly straddled me again, lifting her skirt and sitting up so that the head of my cock was pressed between her legs. She sucked in a breath and looked into my eyes, and when I nodded yes—of course yes, I had been dreaming of this moment for months— she sunk down and took all of me inside of her in one stroke. I had to bite down hard on my lower lip to keep myself from groaning with pleasure at the top of my lungs, and as evidenced by her panting and gasping, so did she. We stayed like that for what seemed like forever, silently writhing together and trying to get our bearings. Eventually Alice raised her body up and quivered even harder, and once again I had to fight not to make a sound. She started to thrust harder, finding a pace that she liked and settling on the fast, urgent strokes that we both needed, and suddenly I realized that I didn’t care anymore. Who cared if someone heard a groan or two? I wanted Alice to keep riding me until I felt myself come apart, and I couldn’t care less if the stranger there with us heard any of it._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Finally letting out what I’d been holding in for all of this time, I let out a moan from deep in my chest, and Alice bit her lip and followed suit, a deep pink blush starting to spread across her face and down her neck. From below her, I had a view of her incredible tits bouncing up and down in time with her strokes, and that didn’t make it any easier to make myself last. I tried my hardest not to buck my hips upward, but as she continued moving on top of me and I felt her muscles rippling and gripping me tighter and tighter, instinct took over and I made several quick, urgent strokes into her overwhelming warmth and softness. That only encouraged her further, and she let out a sputtering “Oh!” before going back to work and grinding her hips against mine. I thought there was no way I could last another second, I wondered how I had even managed to hold myself together for this long with the most beautiful girl in the world fucking me like there was no tomorrow, but then I felt her muscles draw tight around me and squeeze._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________I couldn’t even get a coherent word out after that—the sensation flooded my veins with electric pleasure and turned me instantly into a shaking, gasping mess. All I could do was dig my fingers hard into the dirt and then reach up and grab her waist, grinding out an “Aahhhh— _more _.” She purred with pleasure when I touched her, and then I felt that earth-shaking squeeze over every inch of my sensitive cock, and then over and over again in a rapid sequence. My whole body surged with powerful pleasure; I let my head fall back and thrust up into her with complete abandon, my body craving release and more squeezing and Alice.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________By then, neither of us could get out a single word, both of us shaking and crying out with every tiny movement, working with each other to find our releases. Alice had rocked me around a lot with her thrusting, so my head was a few inches to the side of where I had started. She squeezed me hard again, and as I let my head fall back and cried out helplessly, it barely registered that my face was right next to a blue flower that had fallen from its stem. Right at the moment that I knew I couldn’t take anymore and I felt like I was about to explode, one flower petal tickled my nose and I let out the most deep, relieving sneeze that I’d had all day, the one that I’d needed to let out ever since we walked in._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________From deep down in my chest, a full sneeze emerged with a punctuated “a-CHOO!” In tandem, I felt myself throb hard inside of Alice, and she must have felt it to her very core, because her muscles tightened even harder than they had a moment ago and she began gasping and moaning with intense pleasure. It didn’t occur to me to pull out and interrupt such a perfect moment, so I let my body do what it needed to do and allowed myself to drown in the overwhelming sensation as I pushed past Alice’s cervix and released myself into her deep, excruciatingly tight wetness._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________We took a moment to ride it out together, breathing hard and quivering, our bodies moving together of their own accord. Alice shuddered hard as she finished and leaned forward, and I wordlessly opened my arms and let her collapse against me. I don’t know how long we lay there like that, both nearly naked, with her head nestled against my neck and me still deep inside her, but I did know that I never wanted to leave. I wrapped my arms tight against her soft body and held her tightly, murmuring in her ear about how much I loved her and how wonderful she’d made me feel; she snuggled tighter against me and lazily kissed me, her lips parted. It felt like we were lying blissfully among the flowers for hours, and we may have, because when I next opened my eyes, a polite female voice was saying, “The botanical garden will be closing in half an hour,” over a loudspeaker._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________“Alice, honey,” I whispered, shaking her awake; her eyes opened slowly, and she gave me a happy little grin. “C’mon, love, we gotta go.” We helped each other up, laughing as we brushed dirt off of each other’s backs and sides, and both of us buttoned our shirts back up. Slowly, we took one last stroll through the giant garden, fingers interlaced and with Alice leaning her head against my shoulder. When another announcement came on and told us to make ourselves scarce, we wandered toward the door and out of the building, back onto the familiar streets._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________I stood on the corner, one arm still wrapped around Alice’s back, and checked the schedule displayed on the little sign; a bus would be there in less than two minutes. We waited in the darkness, Alice making jokes and me taking every opportunity I could to kiss her on the forehead, and finally the bus pulled up. I let Alice get on first, and as I stepped up, I happened to glance back and see something moving. The exit door from the botanical garden opened, and a man with his face hidden in shadow quietly made his way out and walked away briskly in the opposite direction. I stared at him for a second and debated whether to tell her that we hadn’t been alone—who did that bastard think he was?— but instead I climbed onto the bus, took a seat next to her, wrapped my arms around Alice and told her again that I loved her._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


End file.
